The Tacoma killer gets a daughter
by Savage3511
Summary: Happy finds 5 year old Zariah, who is deadly sick and has a past that haunts her. 8 year old Jax is the only one who can comfort her. How will Happy, Gemma and JT deal with it. How will Zariah face her past. How will Jax and Zariah deal with JT's death and Gemma marring Clay. How will Zariah deal with Jax bringing home Tara. How will Jax deal with Zariah being with another guy. R
1. Chapter 1

I'm 17. I belong to Charmin's worst feared men. Happy Loman. I'm not his daughter by blood but he took me in when I was only 5, I was in Tacoma and was sick. Had a fever of 105. It was raining hard and all I had on was a pair of shorts and a thin shirt. I was laying down by the road, when I heard the sound of a motorcycle. I was scared to death when the tall man stopped and looked at me. "Please don't hurt me" I whimpered very tired, "'Don't worry kid, I'm not one to hurt little ones." He said in his raspy voice picking me up. "whoa kid, You feeling ok?" i shook my head before falling in to blackness.

When I woke up the next morning I heard the doctors talking. Saying that I was 22 pounds and had the Spanish flu with little to no change of survival. They gave me a 25 percent chance, if I didn't keep any food down, along with the medicine,

Rimantadine. Happy came in then and sat down opening his phone and calling some one named JT. I couldn't hear what he was saying clearly but it sounded like he was making arrangements for a room. I looked around. There was a T.V and white walls with writing on the walls and posters. Happy stood up and I looked at him with the cut on his chest. "No...ma..d." I said. "What did you say kid" "Nomad" I said softly. "Do you have a name child?" "Zariah" "What about a last name" "I don't remember." "Well Zariah, you have to keep food down so you can get better okay?" "Okay Nomad" "My name is Happy. A few of my friends are coming up to visit, give them respect and you will get respect back. Don't ask questions about anything we say around here unless if its about your heath or you, Got that?" "Yes Happy"

A few men with the same cuts on came in to the room along with a Woman who was in heels and had blond streaks in her hair. I looked around the room for Happy but I couldn't find him. I was scared but I remember what Happy told me, not to question nothing unless if its about me so I didn't say anything. "Hi baby girl. I'm Gemma Happy will be back in a hour or so" Gemma said. I nodded. "Zariah. That's a unusual name" A man said with gray hair and a cigar in his pocket. I nodded and looked at the rest of them. "Zariah, this is my son Jax" Gemma said with a blonde guy. He smiled at me and reached out his hand. I looked at his hand and put my hand in his and shook it. "Hey" Jax said "Hi I pulled my hand back. The guys moved around so I could see each one clearly and see what the patch said on their chest, "This is Clay,Bobby,Chibs,Tig,Opie, and Piney. With one of these guys around you, you'll be safe, Your family now" Jax said before sitting by my feet. I nodded. "You don't say much do Zariah?" Gemma asked. "Happy told me not to question anything unless if it was about me or my heath. He also said not to repeat what any of you say especially Tig. Where's Happy?" "Happy went to go get some paper work so we can take you home" My eyes got wide and my breath got caught in my throat. I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it real fast. "Well come on, Speak up". Gemma said. "That house isn't safe for me anymore" "What house baby girl" "My house. The house I left a few months ago. I can't go back, They stabbed me and raped me and beat me and put me out side to bleed out. Then left me out in the snow with just shorts and a tank top on. I can't go back, Please don't make me" I begged with tears in my eyes. "What the hell is going on in here?" Happy asked walking over to me. I felt protected again as Jax put his arm around my shoulders. "Zariah just told us a little bit about her home. You might want to deal with this one Hap, it might just be the only way to get her out." Bobby said. "What did she say?" He asked as he pushed me away to look at me. "Lets talk about this in the Chapel that's down stairs. Jax, Stay with her, Any one comes in, call me and well be back" Clay said Happy put me back down on the hospital bed and walked out of the room. "Gemma?" "Yeah?" "Can I eat something?" "I'll go get you something." "Thank you"

~Sons Of Anarchy~

Two months later and Happy being my adopted parent ,we where heading back to Charming. JT with Jax on the back of his bike was riding in front of us along with Tig and Chibs behind us. I was at least a good 55 pounds. I held on tightly to Happy and rested my helmeted head on his back. "Don't fall asleep Zariah. If you do and I have to take a sharp turn suddenly your going to fall off." Happy warned. "Okay. Is it safe to let go now?" "Kid on my bike you never ever let go of me, you understand that?" "Yes sir"

We pulled up at the club house 4 hours later and I was extremely tired. Happy showed me in to a extra dorm room and Jax came into show me around the club house. With him only being three years older then me we got along okay. "Zariah this is where they talk about club business but I cant know about any of it yet. One day I'll be a patched member just like my dad!" He said happily as he sat on the pool table and I stood beside him. "Wanna go and look around the shop? Or sit outside or anything?" "I don't know. Can I take a nap?" "Sure, I'll be outside when you wake up. Maybe Opie will be here by then" "Thanks Jax." "For what? I haven't done anything" "For being my first friend" Jax gave me a smile and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Have a nice nap Zariah"

Two and ½ hours later I sat in the shop while Zariah went to nap. "Jackson! Where is Zariah?" my mom asked me from the office. "She was tired so she went to nap." "Go and check on her. From what your dad told me she wasn't eaten today" "Ok mom" I ran in to the club house and bumped in to Happy. "Oh sorry Happy" I said quickly. "Stay out of my way kid, I have club business to get to." he said walking away. I shrugged my shoulders and knocked on Zariah's room. I waited a few seconds then walked in. She was cuddled up under the blanket and was turned on her side. I walked to where her face was facing. She was asleep but there was tear tracks running down her face. "Zariah? You okay?" I asked softly. She didn't move or anything. She made a snuffle sound and turn on her back. "No… Ow!…Daddy…..Stop" She mumbled while she cried in her sleep. I ran out to the office, "MOM! Zariah is crying in her sleep. I cant get her to wake up" "Calm down Jax. Let me go and see if she'll wake up." my mom said waking out of the office. I walked after her and into the club house. Half way in, a red eyed, scared looking Zariah. She looked up at Gemma and hugged her suddenly. "What's wrong baby girl" Gemma asked as she picked up Zariah. "Bad….dr-dr-dr-dream ….W-w-where's H-H-Happy at?" "Club business" I said before sitting on the couch. "J-J-JT?" "Same"

Gemma let go of Zariah and sat her down on the couch next to me. "You okay?" I asked softly. She nodded and moved closer to me. Like we did while she was in the hospital I moved so we touched side to side and put my arm around her. "You're safe now. Remember what I said your family. We protect family. You will never get hurt again. I wont allow it.


	2. Crushes

Chapter two: School.

Jax and Opie walked on either side of me on the way to school. Both making me look shorter then I really am. They are in the second grade and I'm in first. When we got to the playgrounds Jax and Opie went for a basketball and started to play while I sat on a bench by the basketball court and got out my book. "Are you a new girl?" a snotty looking girl asked me while a few others stood behind her. "Yeah" I said softly. "Well you're on our bench. So like move. Now" she said. I zipped up my back pack and carried it over to where the guys where playing. I sat down on the basketball court in the corner. I got my book out again and started to read. The same girls from the bench came over and stood around me and looked at me. I glanced up at them then went back to my book. "Don't you know that when people come over to you, you say something?" "I know." "Then why don't you say something other then two words?" "Why don't you leave me alone?" "Why would we do that? I mean come on look at you. Dressed in jeans and a t shirt. With your hair up in a pony tail, and tennis shoes. Your more like a boy then you are a girl." "Tiffany" A girl in the back said. "So is your name like Zack or David? Since you look like a boy, you must have a boy name" Tiffany asked. Jax and Opie came over. "Zariah, come on lets go, the bell is about to ring." Jax said breaking through the girls. "No wonder girls, She hangs around with the SONS. Lets stay away from her girls. She is a bad influence. Maybe her daddy is doing time in jail for murder or something like that." Tiffany said. I stood up and followed Jax.

I found Jax and Opie in the lunch room and sat next to them. "You know the next time Tiffany says anything about the club you can punch her" Opie said. "Okay" I said.

"They're fifth graders. They have been listening to their parents about the club. So like Clay would say, Fuck em" Jax said. "Jax, Opie, I will trade you your guys pineapples for my two pieces of pizza." Jax and Opie took my pizza and I took their pineapples. "What Zariah, you don't like school food?" Opie asked. "It tastes like dog food. I know what that tastes like, had to eat it one time for the people I use to live with, I didn't do the dishes fast enough onetime." "Oh, Wanna go outside?" Jax asked. "Yeah." Opie and I said at the same time. We got up and threw our trays in the trays in the trash. Jax and Opie got a football and we tossed it back and forth. Pretty soon some guys joined in.

Then they started to play keep away. Except Jax and Opie. I gave up and walked away mad and sat against the building. "Zariah? What are you doing here sitting by yourself?" My teacher Ms. Chavez asked. "Jax, Opie and I where playing catch and then some boys joined in and started to play keep away, but only with me. So I walked away" I replied.

"Well how about you stay away from Jax and Opie. They aren't really good influences. Maybe you can go and play with Tiffany and her friends" Ms. Chavez said. "You don't know Jax and Opie. You just know about what you heard about our parents. Jax and Opie are my brothers and they protect me and I protect them. We are a family. That's what family do." I said before standing up and walking back over to Jax and Opie.

Still mad at Jax and Opie, I ran home before they got out of the school building. I walked calmly in to the club house. "Zariah, Where is Jax and Opie?" Happy asked. "Last I saw them they where walking in the hallway in school." "So you left school without them?" "Yes" "Why." "They pissed me off" "So that gave you permission to just leave with out them? What if some one had seen you walking by yourself. What if the Mayans had seen you. Then what Zariah, You would have been gone. Think about your danger level next time you think that you want to walk here by yourself again." Happy said, "Okay. Sorry dad" "Go do your homework or something. I don't want to look at you right now Zar." Happy said. I walked out of the club house and in to the garage where JT was. "Hi kiddo" "Hi Uncle J" I said getting up on a car and sitting on the hood. "What are you doing?" I asked, "Putting together a engine for a harley." "Cool" I said. I jumped down and started to walk away. "Hey wait where you going?" "Club house" "Sing for me, Will you?" "Sure"

"_There you sit laughing at me. Another bruise, another cut. Don't you know that you cant save me from the darkness that you put in me? For you made me into nothing. Killed my soul for your devilish addiction, that has made me broken and shattered. What have I done to end up in this house to live with you? You made me weak, you made me sick. You took my breath. You took your pain and put it in me. The worst is to come and it hurt like hell and for that I wish you would burn in hell. Everyone said that your perfect by nature. Don't you have any shame? Do you lie about me and what happened? I was never your daughter and I will never be. The worst was to come and it hurt like hell and for that I wish you would burn in hell" _

I looked around to see everyone standing around me. "What?" I asked. "Just a powerful song. That's all" Jax said. "Zariah?" JT asked. "Yeah?" "What that about your life before us?" "Yeah it was" I said before walking to the club house. I walked to my room and laid down on the bed on my stomach. "Zariah? Can I come in?" Jax asked thru the door. "Yeah" I said wiping away the tears that where falling. Jax walking in the room and laid down next to me facing me. I put my face down in the mattress. "Zariah?" "Yeah Jax?" "Why wont you let anyone see you cry?" "Because I taught myself that it shows a weakness and vulnerable state. Which I never let myself be in" I said. "Oh. I don't think that you can ever be vulnerable. Your too strong for it." "Excuse me" I said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I got a wash cloth and put it over my eyes. After a few seconds I took it off and dried off my face before going back out and sitting on Jax's butt. "Zariah! That's my butt" "I know. Pretty comfy." I say laughing.

I love the sound of Zariah's laughter. I turned over to find her stood up over me and smiled. I smiled back before reaching up and putting my hands on the back of her thighs and pushing her forward causing her to fall on my hips. She looks at me as her long hair falls around her shoulders. I quickly go and tickle her stomach, Causing her to fall on her side. "Jax.*Laughs*… Please stop *Gasps for air*" She said. I stopped and pouted. "Hey do you think your mom will take us to the park to swing?" She asked. "Probably. Do you have homework?" "Yeah. Do you?" "Yeah" "We should probably do it before we ask so she will say yes" "Okay, If we have to" I said smiling, She smiled back. "Go get your homework and we can sit in here and listen to music and do it" "Yes ma'am"

I went to get my homework and came back in. She had the radio turned on and two T.V trays out. "What's your homework?" "Whale word find and naming healthy snacks. What's yours?" "Price list, multiplication, and purchases" "Wanna trade?" "Are you serious?" "Totally serious" "Nah, but can you help me?" I asked. "Sure" She smiled.

I smiled back,.

Mid way through her word find I was stuck on multiplication. "Zariah?" "Yeah?" "Can you help me?" "Sure what's the problem?" "8 times 3 minus 2." I said. She wrote down the problem and then figured it out "Well 8 times 3 is 24. 24 minus 2 would equal?" "22?" I asked "Yup" She smiled and went back to her word find. She sat that paper to the side. She laid down on her back and sighed. "Done already?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. After a few minutes I finished. I laid down next to her on my back and kissed her cheek and got up and left the room.

I think that I have a huge crush on Happy Loman's daughter. I just hope that she has one on me.

I pulled up to the house that Zariah showed me before we left the hospital. I wasn't doing this for me. This is for my daughter now. I went up to the door and busted it in. There was a woman and a man sitting on the couch, The woman stood up with a needle in her arm. I shot her in the head. The man looked terrified. "Are you the one who raped little Zariah?" "Who's asking" He asked. "Her dad, That's who you sick bastard." I said before knocking him out and carrying him in to the garage that I prepared before I went into the house. I tied his hands up and his feet. I splashed cold water on him. He came to it. He got scared as I unrolled my "toys" I got a hook first and sliced open his chest. I broke every bone in his body, cut him up, while he was still awake. Made him chew on his own penis. Made him feel every tiny bit of pain that Zariah still feels, Emotionally and physically.

I went to the Tacoma club house. Party was going on. My phone rang. "Hello?" "When are you going to be back dad?" Zariah asked. "I don't know kiddo. When Tacoma is done with me." "Okay" "Did you do your homework?" "Yes daddy" "Remember, Do what Gemma says." "Yeah I remember" " I love you kid. Stay safe." "Love you to. Bye Daddy" She hung up. I got two sweet butts and went to my dorm room.

Since it was Friday, Gemma allowed Jax, Opie and I to stay up as late as we wanted. I sat in between Jax and Opie as we watched The Chain Saw Massacre. The original. I hid my face in Jax's shoulder and held on to Opie's arm. "I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said getting up quickly. Once out of the view of the guys I ran for the bathroom. I did what I had to do in the bathroom. I was walking back to the front room when suddenly someone grabbed me. I screamed bloody murder. The light came on and Opie was cracking up. "What are you screaming about?" "Gemma asked. "O-O-O-Opie sc-sc-scared m-m-me" I said trying no to cry. Jax walked in. "What did you do Op?" "I scared her" Opie said as Jax wrapped me into a hug. "D-D-Dick" I said before hiding my face in Jax's chest. "You're fine. I'm going back to bed" Gemma said. Jax and Opie walked me back to the front room and turn on a different movie. I laid out on the mattress that Gemma pulled out. I laid in the middle, Jax on my left, Opie on my right.

"Your safe Zariah, Go to sleep" Jax whispered. "I know" I whispered back. "Come on out side with me." "Okay" I got up and follow Jax outside. "Look up and tell me what you see" Jax said. "The stars, the moon" I said. "Now think about it. Every single little fear you have. Now look up again. Think how small your fear is." Jax said. I looked up then looked at Jax. "Your suppose to be looking at the stars. Not me sweetheart" Jax said. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. I wrapped my arms around Jax.

I have a crush on John and Gemma's Teller son. I just hope that he was one on me to.


	3. JT's death and its toll

Chapter 3: JT's death and its toll

Jax was 16and I just turned 14 I was sitting at Gemma's waiting for Happy to come and pick me up when the phone rung. "Teller residence" "Zariah, This is Unser, Where's Gemma?" "She's at TM, Why? What's wrong?" "It's John. He is at St. Thomas. Some one needs to be there. Its looking bad" "Um… Thanks Unser. I'll be sure to tell Gemma" "Bye" I hung up the phone and got my bag. I waited outside. Happy rolled up and I got on his bike. "Everything okay Z?" "JT is at St. Thomas." "What happened?" "Unser didn't say" I said as Happy started his bike again and took off towards the garage.

I got off of his bike. I walked to the office. I saw Gemma hug and kiss Clay. "Gemma, Your husband is in the damn hospital. I'm going to go and see him. Where's Jax?" I said mad. "In the garage" Gemma said looking at Clay then to me. I walked off and spotted Jax. "Hey Jax, Can you give me a ride to St. Thomas?" "Sure 's going on over there" "Unser called. John is there." I said suddenly scared of his reaction. "How long have you known?" He asked. "45 minutes tops" I said quietly. Jax looked into the office and grabbed my upper arm. He walked me to his bike and handed me my helmet off of Happy's bike. He got on and put on his helmet. He started his bike and I got on.

We speeded down the street. I looked at the speed meter. Jax was doing the speed limit as we pulled in to the hospital parking lot. I got off and put my helmet on the handle bars. Jax didn't say anything as I walked away. I walked in to the room number that Unser gave me. John was head to toe in bandages. "Uncle J? Its me Zariah" I said sitting down by his bed. Jax came in. "Stand up Zariah. Sit on my lap" Jax said. I stood up and let him sit down. I sat on one of his thighs. "I don't wanna be a prick or anything but with the way he has been leaving, Only coming back for Tommy's funeral, I hope he dies" Jax said.

"Oh" was all that I said. "He left his family Zariah. This is his only way out" I nodded.

"Come on Zariah. Lets go" Jax said putting his hands on my hips and slightly pushed me up. I stood up. At the door I whispered "I love you uncle J". "Come on darlin"

I pulled off my helmet and put it on the pouch steps of Happy's house. I sat down and looked at the moon and the stars. "What are you thinking about Zariah?" Jax asked calmly. "That this will just be a bump in the road, Its just one more thing that will make me Zariah and you Jackson. That this is just a an extremely tiny problem in this big universe that we live in. What about you?" "If what I'm about to say will be worth it. If what I say will be the same thing that you feel. Zariah, You're the only one besides Opie who stayed with me after Tommy died. You risked your finals and your tests for me, Just to make sure that I would be okay. You went against Happy and what he told you. You skipped days after days with me. Why? Why for me? Why did you go against what Happy said" Jax asked me. I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "I went against Happy, risked my finals and test, and skipped day after day, sometimes even week after week only because I like you" I said. Jax looked at me. I took a few steps back when he didn't say anything. "I'll talk to you later then" I said before walking back in to my house. I locked the screen door but left the wooden door open. "Zariah. Let me in" Jax said. I got up and let Jax in. I stood by the door. Jax came up and put his hands on both sides of my face. He looked at me. "Don't ever walk away from me again after saying something like that baby." Jax said closing the door and locking it. I sat on the couch and started to watch a movie. Jax sat next to me. I sat cross-legged. Jax turned my body and kissed me. As natural reaction I kissed him back. It didn't feel wrong or nothing. Pretty soon I has on my side with him on the edge of the couch in a full make out scene. Jax pulled me on top of him as his hands made his way up into my long, straight, black hair. I pulled away and got off of him. I walked to the kitchen and got a apple. I sat on the washer and ate it. I heard Jax get up and leave. I walked to the window and watch him get on his bike and leave.

~Sons Of Anarchy~

I kissed Zariah. I mean a full make out kiss. I moved her so she was laying on top of me. My hand found its way into her hair. She pulled away. I looked at her. Her deep blue almost purple eyes. She got up off of me and walked to the kitchen. After a few seconds I got up and left. I didn't worry to much about my helmet. I pulled out of Happy's drive way. As I did I saw Zariah looking thru the window. I made my way back to my house. I laid down on my bed. My phone rung. I looked a the screen. _Tara _it read. "Hello?" "Hi Jackson" "Hey Tara" "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" "Sure" ""Wanna meet up at the dinner?" "Yeah. Want me to pick you yup?" "Yeah I'll like that" Tara said. "Okay, See you in 15" "Bye" I snapped my phone shut and left.

Tara lived one house past Zariah's. When I passed she was outside in shorts and a tank top. Her hair was down, almost past her butt. She was sitting on the porch . She was talking on her phone, my guess that she was upset. With Happy suddenly needed to be gone for a week or two was always hard on her. I pulled up in Tara's drive way and waited. Tara came out and smiled. "Hi" "Hey" I replied. I started up the bike again. As I was about to pull out Zariah ran past as fast as she could. "I wonder what that was about" Tara said. "Yeah me too" I said looking after her.

Me and Tara went to the movies. I dropped her off at her house. I went to go and check on Zariah after. I knocked on the door and no answer. I called her cell and it went to voicemail. I walked in and went to her room. Her door was open so I walked in. She wasn't in there. I noticed some books where gone with two pairs of jeans, two tank tops, socks, underwear, her brush and her notebooks and pens. I opened her closet. Her extra blanket was gone with her extra pair of steel toed boots. I walked to the bathroom. Her tooth brush and tooth paste was gone. I went to the kitchen and opened up a hidden drawer. 50 dollars was gone. "Damn it Zariah, where the fuck did you go?" I muttered to myself. I checked the rooms again just to make sure. I walked back outside and tried to call her again. It went to voicemail. I hung up and called Gemma. "Hey Ma, Zariah took off somewhere like 2 hours ago" "Well where did she go?" Gemma asked. "I don't know, She didn't leave a note. But she took 50 dollars with her. She took clothes, books and her notebooks and pens" "Okay, Call Tig and see if she is at the club house" "Ok ma, Bye" I ended that call with Gemma and dialed Tig's number. "What's up brother" Tig said. "Is Zariah there?" "I don't remember seeing her coming in but I'll check the rooms." "Okay" I heard Tig get up and check the rooms. "No Jax is she isn't here. Did you check the hospital?" "No I'll go do that now thanks Tig" I got on my bike and rode over to St. Thomas. I walked in to my dads room and saw her sitting in s chair. Her feet up on the bed, reading out loud to JT. The book was Anarchy Defended by Anarchists, by E. Goldman and J. Most. 

I stepped out of the door way and called Gemma. "She's here at the hospital, reading to JT" "Okay" I sat in the waiting room for a while before Zariah came out. I must've fallen asleep because Zariah was shaking me awake. "Jax, come on lets go get breakfast" She whispered. I stood up and pulled her in so my arm was around her shoulders. "Nah ah pretty boy, that isn't going to work. I saw you with skanky last night. I see the kinds of boys that she brings home" "Skanky? Wait Tara?" "Yeah Tara." "Don't be mad. She asked me to hang out with her." "Well you shouldn't have been all kissy mc kiss kiss on me and then leave while I was in the kitchen." Zariah said. I then kissed her forcefully. I nipped at my bottom lip. She let me in. She tasted great. She put her hands up in my hair while my hands went to her lower back. She pressed herself against me. She pulled away first and turned to walk away. "Hey wait, Where are you going?" I said grabbing her hand. "To get breakfast." Zariah said. I smiled and we walked to the dinner that was a block away. "Zariah?" "Yeah Jax" "You like me and I like you so do you wanna be my girlfriend" I asked blushing. I blush harder then him. "Yeah" She said.

~Sons Of Anarchy~

Jax and I ate breakfast and talked. "Favorite song?" Jax asked. "You give love a bad name by Bon Jovi and Sweet child of mine by Guns and Roses. What's yours?" I asked "Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses. Favorite color?" "Black. Favorite animal?" "Dog. Wanna go back to the hospital?" "Sure" I put down a twenty and we left the diner.

I sat in JT's room and read out loud to him. Jax sat behind me and read over my shoulder. The nurses came in and changed his bandages. Gemma almost never came in to see him. The only time she came in was to check up on us. For the next 24 hours of his life, Jax and I stayed there. Kept him company. The nurses enjoyed it that the only time they got called to the room was to give John more pain meds and that while they did, we stayed out of the way.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Johns heart meter making that deadly beeeeep sound. I quickly got up and pressed the button that alarmed the nurses. I pressed the button over Johns head that warned the doctors that something is happing to the patient that shouldn't be happening. Jax woke up. "What's going on?" He asked, "His heart rate is dropping" The nurse said when the doctors rushed in to the room. I panicked "What's going on. Help him!" I yelled but no one answered me. I looked at all of the 4 doctors that where surrounding him. One had blood on her hands, another had a tube and was putting it down his throat. One had the electrical heart jumpers and electrified John. "Hello? What's going on? Why isn't he responding to anything" I yelled again. "Get them out of here" One of the doctors told the nurses. One of them pushed me and Jax out of the room. We stood walking back and forth in font of his closed door. They all came out. "Which one is John Teller's kid" The female doctor asked. "I am, She is his niece" Jax said. "I'm so sorry for your lost sir. Will you notify family please" She asked. I turned away and walked to the window. I looked out as I held back the tears. Uncle J was gone. I shouldn't have left this morning to go and eat with Jax. I should have stayed here with him. He shouldn't have been alone. Jax came and put his arms around me. I turned and hid my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I broke down. Jax and I sobbed quietly together. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I called Gemma, She's on her way with the club" Jax said his voice sounding really rough. I nodded. Jax pulled me away and wiped my tears. I wiped away his. He hugged me again before we went outside to wait for Gemma.

~Sons of Anarchy~

The funeral for JT was long. All the stories that everyone told made me happy and sad at the same time. After the funeral everyone went to the club house to party. Jax and I rode to the park and swung silently. Jax stood up. "Zariah" "Yeah" "Let me hug you" Jax said. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Jax. He kissed my head and held me. "Is Happy back in town?" "No, Clay didn't call him back. Said that it wouldn't be needed. Happy will pay his respects when he gets back." Jax said. I nodded. "Lets go back to the club house. Everyone is probably looking for us." I said.

~Sons of Anarchy~

Watching Zariah cry was the hardest thing I could do during the funeral. She stood with the Tacoma charter in the back. She filled in for Happy. Jury stood by her. Something wasn't right with her. Sure everyone gets depressed when someone they are close to dies but Zariah and JT where really really close. She told him everything, wrote with him. Some of her greatest poems where from her sitting with him brain storming. Like the one she read at the funeral

_Gone: By Zariah Katherine Loman _

_You where here one second and then gone the next. _

_You left hand prints and footprints on many peoples hearts. _

_You fought in the Vietnam war and became a hero. _

_The Harley ride that was meant to clear your head became your last._

_The memories that shall never be forgotten._

_The writing you showed me shall stay between us. _

_For you where more then a uncle you where my best friend. _

_You showed me that even strong people might fall,_

_But it takes stronger people to get up and shake it off._

_You taught me that its okay to cry, But only in front of people you trust, _

_Because enemies will use it against you. _

_The rides that cleared our heads helped a lot, _

_But this ride that was meant to clear your head became your last. _

_You where here one second and gone the next. _

_You will be missed by many, but never as much as me. _

Zariah walked away from the front of the crowd and walked to one of the trees that was away from the funeral set up. I sat next to her and looked at her notebook that her poem was suppose to be. "Baby did you come up with that just then?" I asked. "Yeah. Couldn't think of anything to write for the past 3 days. This one just hit me. I had to let it out." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them off and pulled her in close. She just lost her best friend, her writing partner and her book buddy, She has every right to be upset.

I took her to the park after the funeral and we swung slowly. Her black dress moved around her legs. She kicked off her flip flops. " I think I'm going to stop writing for a while. With what just happened, I don't want a note book filled with depression thoughts and tear stains." She confessed. "That would be completely up to you. Do what you feel is right, but what ever you do I'll be right here holding your hand." I said before getting off my swing. She looked up at me and got off her swing. "Lets go back to the club house. Gemma is probably wondering where we are" Zariah said. I nodded and smiled at her. She gave me a small smile back and slipped on her flip flops. I held her hand as we walked back to the club house. It probably wasn't the best thing to do but that's what she wanted to do.

"Jax, can you take me home please?" She asked around midnight. "Sure darlin" I said, I got up and walked with her outside. I handed her her helmet and she got on after me.

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. This chapter was kind of hard to write because of JT's death and Zariah's reaction to seeing him die and then Happy not being there. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Question: Should I make a picture on Polyvore of what grown up Zariah looks like? Please put answers in reviews. If you want to read anything like specific just message me and I'll see if it will fit in the story somehow. This chapter we see more of a grown up Zariah , Dont we? **


	4. Jax and Tara Zariah and Pierce

**Chapter 4: Jax and Tara**

I sat in the garage watching my dad work. "Zariah, Hand me a 12 mm wench please" Dad asked . I handed him the 12 mm and sat back down on the ground again. I started to read my book again. Its been a month since JT's funeral. I looked around and saw Gemma run over to Clay, jumping in his arms and hugging him. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. "I'm going to go in the club house" I told dad before getting up and walking to one of the tables out side of the clubhouse. I laid down on the table with my legs hanging off. Jax, Opie, Tig and Bobby were on a run and I had nothing to do. My house was cleaned, The clubhouse was cleaned, Gemma's and Luanne's house was cleaned. I read atleast 10 books by now and could write book reports on them all.

I looked up towards the sky as it started to pour out of no where. I sat and watched it as fell. I walked out and stood in it. Soon I was soaked. I sat up on one of the bars where the guys park their bikes. I looked over as I saw the van pull in. Jax, Opie, Tig and Bobby came in after it. I ran to Jax but Opie reached out and grabbed me which made me stop. "Look at his bike Zariah then tell me if you want to go over there and welcome him back" Opie said. I looked over and saw Tara on the back. I looked at Jax. I threw Opie's arm off of me. I walked past them. "DAD I'M GOING FOR A RUN" I shouted before running out of Teller- Morrow's gates. "Zairah! Wait" Jax shouted running after me. I stopped and let him catch up. "Zariah, why did you just take off as soon as I came back?" Jax asked me. "Why is Tara on the back of your bike?" I asked "Zariah, She needed a break from Charming. I took her on the run with me. Remember what happens on a run, stays on a run?" "Yeah but what happens when that 'what happens' come back with you after? I get messed up cause you where deep in that?" "Zariah, it wasn't like that." "I know exactly what it was. You wanted sex, You went to Tara. You guys had sex probably all the time you where there. For how long am I suppose to just look around this Jax? I asked if I could go on that run to go see Jury. You told me no. But as soon as Tara calls playing my daddy is drunk card you let her go?" I said looking at him. "You're right. I shouldn't have let her go. I'm sorry Zariah" Jax said before grabbing my lower back and pulling me towards him. I pushed him away, "Let go of me Jax. I have to clear my head" I muttered. Jax looked at me and dropped his hands to his side. "Jax? Baby, are you okay?" Tara asked him, making him look at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on lets get in the club house." Jax said. As they were walking away Tara turned to look at me and smiled before kissing Jax's cheek. "Easy Cunt" I said loud enough for her to hear. Tara walked back towards me. "What did you just call me" She asked. "Easy cunt. But if you don't like that I'm sure I can come up with something much more easier for you to understand" I said with a smirk on her face. "I know you have a crush on Jax, but he is mine. So run along and go play with your barbies or what ever" Tara said. I looked at her and then punched her face. She hit me back. I punched her again and again. She fell down and I was on top of her. She pulled at my hair and scratched my face. I kept punching her in the face. Im pretty sure I broke her cheek bone. Happy pulled me off of her. "Zairah, I'm really sorry about this but please put your hands against the fench and spread your legs, Your under arrest for Disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace and battery" Unser said. I did want I was told. I smearked at Tara. Oh yeah her cheek was deintiy broken.

Unser put me in the back of his car. "So what was that about?" "Oh just had to put her back in line" I said, I looked behind me at the back to see Happy and Tig following Unser.

I sat in the cell. "So what now kid?" Dad asked. "I sit in here for a full 24 hours. Act like sitting in here made me scared and then Unser lets me out. Simple" "No kid its not simple. What if you go to juvie huh? Then what? You get it on your record. You'll be lucky if any colleges accept you then." "I'll get in to college by my writing." "Zariah, Its not going to be easy. Any college will probably would have been lucky to have you for writing. But you just fucked that up when Unser picked you up. After this. I'm sending you up to Tacoma, you can stay there for a while. You need to get over this crush you have on Jax. Let Jax and Tara be together." Happy said. "Jax was my boyfriend Happy. That happened only a few hours before JT died." I said. Happy looked at me and got up and left.

The next day I had my bags packed. Before Happy made me get on a plane for Tacoma I made my goodbyes at the clubhouse. Before I got in the taxi I waved good bye. "Can you to the cemetery please?" I asked the driver. "Sure thing kid. Gotta say good bye to a family member?" "Yeah, my uncle" I said quietly.

I stood in front of JT's headstone. "Hey Uncle J, I got in to trouble yesterday. Now Happy is making me go to Tacoma. I will continue my writing. I'll do what ever I have to to come back. It might be a few years but I'll be back. While I'm gone, can you just keep a eye on Jax for me?" I asked. I took off my necklace and placed it on his tombstone. "Bye uncle." I walked away and got back in the texi

~Sons of Anarchy~

"I talked to the Belfast charter, they will take Zariah for as long as I say so. She will be leaving after Unser lets her out. She will be coming here to say her good byes." Happy said. I looked at Happy. Zariah told him, he warned me that if I hurt his daughter again. I wont live to tell about it. "Happy she can't leave, all she knows is right here in this club house. Her whole life is here. Sitting at this table. She won't be able to handel another move away from here" Bobby said. "She did it once, she will do it again. I told her that she was going and that's final." "Hap, JT is here. That was the only one who she-" I started to say. "I said that she is leaving and thatas final. I'm her father. I say what goes on with her. You all don't like it. Then vote me to nomad, either way she is leaving" Happy yelled. "What Happy says goes when it comes to Zariah. We're not going to vote about it." Clay got up and left.

I sat up on the roof of the club house that next day. Happy rode in with Zarah on the back, with a back pack on. He parked his bike and she got off. She walked in to the club house. After a few mintues she came back out with her notebooks and books in a box. She sat that down. I got off the roof and walked over to her. "I'm sorry Zariah. I didn't know Happy would send you off" I said. "It doesn't matter Jax. You get to stay here with your friends and family. You get to stay here while I don't. while I get shipped off to a place where I don't even know a single person and I don't know anything about them." Zariah said. "Zariah, the Belfast charter is not that bad" I said. "For what? Partying? Gun running? I'm 14 Jax. This is my home and I'm getting shipped away from it" Zariah said.

"Zariah. Taxi is here!" Happy yelled. "Bye Jax" She said softly. "Bye darlin"

Tara laid down next to me and kissed my cheek. "Wanna go see a movie or something?" Tara asked. "How's your cheek?" "Its fine Jax. My dad isn't home, Wanna go hang out there?" "Sure" I said, At least it wil be something to keep Zairah off my mind.

~Sons of Anarchy~

I landed in Belfast. I found Mo and Trinity. "Aye its nice to see JT's neice. The one he talked about a lot when he was here" Mo said in her deep Irish accent "Zariah" I said putting my hand out. "Maureen, but call me Mo. This here is Trinity." Mo said talking about the little girl in the car seat. "Hi Trinity" I said. "You ready to go. We got your room set up already" Mo said. "Yeah I'm ready"

A week later I was helping running Mo's store. Everyone from the club called everyone but Happy and Jax. I kept myself busy with school and writing. I started to get into hair styling. I cut my hair down my lower back. 9 inches off of it. I went to school. I has getting straight A's. Trinity was getting bigger each week. I read more and wrote more.

I called Opie weekly

"How is he doing Op?" I asked. "He is knee deep in Tara pussy. Keeping his mind busy from you. What about you, how have you been?" Opie asked. "Knee deep, that's pretty deep Opie. Don't let him get any deeper. He is mine. Ive been keeping myself busy. Cut my hair and been keeping up my grades. How's my dad?" I asked. "He's Happy but he misses you. He doesn't have a reason to stay in town as much now that yout gone. Everyone misses you Zar." "Yeah I miss everyone to. I just wished a certin someone missed me the same." I said laying down on my bed. "Tara isn't you. Everyone here notices what Jax is doing. He is using her to keep his mind busy. You need to come back." Opie said. Trinity crawled into my room. I picked her up and put her on the bed. "Yeah Opie I know. I gotta go. Love you. Tell them that will you?" "Yeah love you to Zariah." I hung up and tossed my phone on my desk. "Its crazy stuff going back on in Charming Trin, crazy stuff" I said playing with her. She smiled and clapped. I smiled back.

~Sons of Anarchy~

"I talked to Zariah last night. She wanted me to let you all know that she loves ya" Opie said at the dinner table during Gemma's big family dinner. "How is she" Gemma asked. "She says that she is fine, She cut her hair. Keeping up her grades. Misses all of us" Opie said before taking a drink. "As long as she is fine and not getting into fights I don't care what she is doing" Happy said coldy. "She cut her hair? How short?" I asked. "She didn't say. Probably isn't that short." Opie said. "How is Tara, Jax?" Gemma asked. "She's fine mom" I said coldly.

I went over to Tara's after dinner. She came out side. "Hey I wasn't expecting you" She said. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting to be here but this is where my mind brought me" I said. "Do you want to go to the park?" "No lets go to the lake" I said. She nodded and got on. I took off high speed to the lake. She held on to me and nibbled on my neck.

I pulled up to the lake and she got off. "Is everything okay Jackson?" "Yeah. Everything is fine" I said. "Its Zariah isn't it. She's gone Jax. She isn't here to keep you from me anymore. I'm yours and your mine" She said. "no it isn't Zariah. Its something else Tara. Something that has nothing to do to you" I said. "Then prove to me that it isn't Zariah." Tara said. I pushed Tara down onto the sand and ripped off her shirt and jeans.

"Thanks for tonight Jax." Tara said before getting off the bike. I nodded and then took off. I went in the house and went to my room. "Jax, you have to call Zariah sometime." "Yeah mom, Sometime" I replied. I laid down on my bed and thought about Zariah.

By the time I had the guts to call her, it was around 2 A.M. "Hello?" She said sleepy. "Hey, you doing okay?" I asked. I heard the bed shift. "Yeah I'm fine. How are you?" "Good. I heard you cut your hair? How short is it now?" "I cut of about 9 inches. I heard that you're knee deep in Tara pussy?" She said more of a question then a statement. "Not knee deep." I said. "How's Charming?" she asked. "It's Charming. Nothing has changed. Nothing will change." I said. I heard a baby cry in the background. "Hold on Jax," She said. "Okay" I heard foot steps and a door close. A few minutes later I heard the door close again. "Hey I'm back." "Hey. Your staying with a family who has a baby?" "Yeah." Then she got real quiet. "Is there something on your mind Zariah?" "Um, uh no. How's Gemma?" "She's Gemma. She doesn't like Tara. She misses her little house maid too" I laughed. "Yeah I miss cleaning her and Luann's house" she said. "My room doesn't smell the way that you made it smell after you cleaned it." "Yeah that's what I miss. It smells like rain up here all the time. The sun only shined once while I was here and I was in class" She said softly. "So this family that your staying with? You like them?" I asked. "Yeah. JT knew the family. She is part of the Real IRA" She said. "Real IRA. Isn't that the guys we get our guns from?" I asked. "Yeah. I like it here. I'm working in the store down below the house. " "Fun?" I asked. "I rather be cleaning the club house after four giant parties put in to one" She laughed. "Its good to hear your voice darlin" I said. "Its good to hear yours too." She said. "I'll let you go so you can sleep. Sweet dreams darlin, I love you" I said. "Sweet dreams to you too, I love you too" She said softly before hanging up. I went to bed a happy man that night.

3 years later

Zariah: 18

Jax:21

I sat on the picnic table. Tara sitting beside me. Happy pulled in with a car following him. A girl and a guy stepped out. "Hey dad, I'm going to go find Gemma. Is that okay?" She asked. "Yeah Zariah, Go ahead" I stood up at that name. I ran over to Happy. "Hap is that Zariah as in Belfast Zariah?" "Yeah" He replied. He pulled me to the side. "Don't rip up that guy that she is with just yet. Let her get to Gemma's" He said in a low voice. "What why would I rip him up." "Look at Zariah's face and watch how she walks. That should explain it all. Wait till she leaves VP. We don't need her anymore upset. I'd get Tara out of here before she says anything and Zariah puts her back in her place" He said again.

I walked over to Tara was. "Leave Tara. We don't need you here after Zariah leaves." "I'll leave when Zariah leaves" Tara said. "Tara I said to leave now. So leave now" I said getting mad. "I don't trust her Jax. I'm not leaving" "Tara I believe that Jax asked you to leave. So please leave." Zariah said from behind me. I turned to look at her. Her face was black and blue. There was gashes from rings on her cheeks and above her eye brows. "Did you step out of line Zariah? Is that why your boyfriend beat the shit out of you?" Tara asked. Zariah took a few steps and stopped. "Tara if I could walk correctly and it didn't hurt like fucking hell, I would kick your ass that your head would be so far up it, you wouldn't be able to do shit" Zariah said. "Leave Tara, before I do that for Zariah" Happy said. Tara walked away but bumped in to Zariah causing her to stubble back. I looked up and down on Zariah. She had on loose sweats that hugged her hips and outlined her butt. She had on some tennis shoes, on with a black t- shirt, her boobs where definitely noticeable . She looked absolutely beautiful. "Hey Jax." "Hey Zariah, what happened to you?" "Later" She said before the guy she came back with put his arm around her waist, his hand landing on her hip. "Hey Katherine, go get me a cold beer." He said. "Sure" She smiled. He kissed her cheek which caused her to flinch. She walked this time she only stopped for a short time before he told her to hurry up. "You don't talk to her that way. I don't know you but that's my girl your talking to. Around this town, you show her respect." I told him after she was inside. "She earn those bruises. She stepped out of line. I put her back in it. It was her fault that she fought back. If Katherine didn't fight back. She wouldn't have gotten beat as bad as she did." He said I pushed him up against the wall. "You lay a hand in her in any matter you will be deader then already planned." Zariah came out at that point. "Here Pierce" She said handing him a beer. "Have Chibs check you out Zariah" Happy said. "I'm fine daddy, really" She said. "Zariah Katherine Loman I don't care how fine you are. Have Chibs check you out at Gemma's" Happy said. "Yes sir" She said defeated. "Chibs, Take Zariah here to Gemma's. Do a medical check on her there. See what you can find out from her" I told Chibs. "Aye I'll see what I can find out. Come on love, Let's get ya to Gemma's" Chibs said. "Let me go Pierce, I'll be fine." "No your not going by yourself." Pierce said/ "Pierce let me go now." "No I said that your not leaving" Pierce said hitting her cheek causing her to fall. She didn't cry, but tears threaten to fall. Happy grabbed Pierce and pushed him towards the garage. I picked up Zariah in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck as my shirt got wet with her tears. "Shhh. Your safe now. He wont be able to hurt you now." I whispered to her, I stood up with her still in my arms her knees bent over my arm and her back against the other one. "Open up her car door passenger side please Chibs?" I asked. He nodded and he opened the door. I put her in the passenger side and got in the driver side. "Follow us." I said before starting the car and throwing it in reverse.

~Sons of Anarchy~

I laid on Gemma's dinning room table, In my bra and underwear with Chibs pressing on this and that. Jax kept looking at by bruised body. "Gemma, Please cover me up with a sheet or something" I said. Gemma came out with a blanket and covered me up. Chibs moved the blanket off of my stomach and legs. "Jackie boy, Come look at this" Chibs said. Chibs traced my scares on my stomach,. Jax took off the bandages off of my thighs. "Zar, did he stab and burn you?" "No he stabbed me with a red hot knife, It went in me like a knife going thru jelly. He did that because I worked over time." I said softly. "Zariah, why didn't you come back as soon as this happened?" Gemma asked. "I was scared. I didn't want him to come here and hurt any of you." I said softly. "Well that was stupid of you. Have you looked in the mirror. We can take care of us. You have scars on your stomach, and thighs." Jax said. " I have looked in the mirror. I saw the girl that got shipped off because she kicked Tara's ass. I saw a girl that developed in to a women." I said sitting up.


	5. Tears

Chapter 5: Explanations

Jax and I drove back to the club house. "You know I'm only staying for two weeks then I'm leaving" I said softly. "Why? Your family is here." Jax said. "I'm here to set some things straight and then I'm gone. I got accepted into a college down in New Mexico, UMN, Advice creative writing. Poetry." "So your going to move to New Mexico and just leave Charming behind?" "No its not like that Jax. I'm going for my writing. I might not even go, If I don't fix this. This thing that I found out about." "Found out about what Zariah?" "Something I can't tell you about. That's what" "Why" Jax said parking the car in a parking space at TM. "Because if I do you'll want to kill some one. I cant let you do that." I said grabbing my bag and walking to Clay, who was in the office. I shut the office door. "Give us a minute will you Piney?" "Sure thing" Piney said walking out the garage door, shutting it behind him. "I know what you did to JT Clay" "What did I do?" "You rented a Semi- truck, followed JT, and when the time was right you sideswiped him, dragged him 178 yards then drove off. You paid Unser to do the report. So you didn't get caught up in your little murder. Then when it was done, you showed up here, hugged and kissed Gemma. I showed up and saw you all kiss and hug. She was happy that the 'problem' was gone so she could be yours and only yours. I have things that could rip you out of this club so fast, you wouldn't know until it happened. I wont do that, because you were my uncle's best friend and I have respect for you. But not any more. JT was going to cancel the gun running but that didn't happen because he turned 'suicidal' I said. I got up to leave but Clay pushed me down into the chair. "I don't know where you got that but JT was my best friend and my president, I respected him." Clay said very close to my face. If he had gotten a centimeter closer, out noses would have touched. "Don't go running around here and saying that stuff. If you do, your face is going to get more ruined then it is already, now I don't want to see you get hurt but you don't do as I say, I would have to hurt you." Clay said. "I know about you and Gemma to. You guys slept around for a year before not caring and not even trying to hide it from JT, at least JT did his cheating out of the mother charter unlike you. You killed my uncle. I will get revenge on you. I swear that one on his grave. You lay one hand on me, it will be your last move. I will kill you. I will kill you in front of every one. Trust me on this Clay. I'm not the chick you want to mess with." I said before standing up and walking out of the office. "Fuck" Clay yelled, slamming the office door closed. "What was that about?" Piney asked me. "I don't know Pine, maybe some office work got missed placed or something." I said with a smile. I walked to the club house and sat down at the bar. Opie came in. "Hey Op" I said. "Hey Zariah. Wait Zariah?" Opie said as he stopped walking and turned to look at me. "What happened to your face?" "Abusive boyfriend. Brought him here. Happy has him chained up in the back." I said. I walked into the club house and got out my notebook with some letters in it. I started to read one

"_Dear Mo,_

_I'm starting to see the truth, This club is going to go off the deep end. It already has started. I want to stop the gun trade. I need to stop it. I know that if I don't, When I'm gone, It will only get worse. Jackson already reminds me so much of myself I only pray that he finds a different path. Gemma has become more committed to the club. I love you more then you could ever know. I'll do anything I have to, to be back with you." _

There was a knock at the door. I put the letter back in and tossed that in the box and grabbed a different notebook. "Come in" I said quickly. Jax walked in, "Hey" he said "Hi" I replied. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Oh just some reading" I said. "The note book is closed." I looked down. "I closed it before you came in." "Okay. Wanna go and get something to eat Or go to the lake. Do something while you're still here?" Jax asked. "I have to go and talk to someone but as soon as I get back, do you want to go to the park and feed our inner five year olds?" I asked with a smile. "Sure darlin." He said. "I'm going to go and shower. You can come and talk to me to keep me company" I said getting some underwear, bra, jeans and a t shirt. I got my bathroom stuff and walked to the bathroom. "When you start the water I'll give you 15 seconds then I'll come in" Jax said softly from the bed. I nodded. I left the bathroom door creaked opened. I got undressed and turned on the shower. I stepped in after 5 seconds. I got my hair wet and started to wash it. Jax came in and sat on the sink counter. "How's the shower?" He asked "Good, How's the counter?" "Hard but okay" He smiled. I smiled back. "So how was Belfast?" "It was good. I learned a lot, Talked to Opie a lot. I slowly lost my workers tan. How was Charming?" "It was Charming, Same as you left. Will be the same as you leave again." He said coldly. "It wasn't my choice the first time Jax, I was made to leave remember cause I put Tara back in her place and Happy panicked and sent me off so I wouldn't do it again." I said just as cold back. "You broke her cheek bone Zariah." "Aww poor little Tara got her cheek bone broken. Poor baby, Let me go and kiss it and make it better." I said. "Maybe you shouldn't have come back. What made you come back anyways? You got beat on so you ran here to make Happy clean it up. Make me like you again?" He said. I turned off the water and wrapped atowel around my clean body and stepped out of the shower. I faced Jax. "I came back because I'm scared Jax. I came back because you are the only person who made me feel safe by just hearing your voice. I'm scared because this isn't the first time he beat me bloody. Last time I was this close to death and yet still no one came and saw me. I laid in that hospital bed, with a machine breathing for me. Scared to death because not one of SAMCRO came to see me, made sure that I was okay. Not one Jax. Tara gets her cheek broken it's a big deal. I get nearly beaten to death, thrown down 3 flights of stairs and out a car and I'm still the bad guy. Just kill me now because I will always be the bad guy" I said with tears streaming down my face. I walked out of the club house, towel still wrapped around me, and went in the office. I locked both doors and got dressed, still crying I pulled my wet hair in to a pony tail. I went out to my car and sat in the drivers seat. I took out my extra make up bag and flipped down my mirror. I looked at my face, one of my cuts opened up. "Great just fucking great" I muttered. I flipped my mirror back up and put my make up away. I got out of my car and slammed the door shut.

I sat on a bar stool. Happy came in. "Hey kid, Haven't broken any more cheek bones while you where away did you?" he asked. I lost it again. I didn't let the tears fall yet. I looked around at Gemma, Clay, Piney, Opie, Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Jax. "Listen cause I'm only saying it once. Like I told Jax, Tara gets her cheek broken I'm the bad guy. I get nearly beaten to death, thrown down 3 flights of stairs and out a car, laying in a hospital bed with a machine breathing for me, no one calls, no one visits, and I'm still the bad guy. The only one who called was Opie. He called regularity. Jax called once. Happy didn't call at all along with the rest of you. I came back because I'm scared that if I didn't, then I'll be 6 feet under with a tombstone just like JT. I never told Opie because he didn't need to worry himself sick about me and I was scared that if I told, I would get beaten worse. I knew that it wouldn't have done anything. I grew up. I rised my self since I was 14. I have every right to be pissed off at all of you but I'm not. I'm only mad at my dad. If he hadn't sent me off, I would be safe. I probably wouldn't have these- I lifted up my shirt and showed them the scars- Now if you want to chew my ass out then do it. It wont do any good." I said. "Garage. Now, Zariah" Happy said. I nodded. I grabbed a water and walked out side to the garage.

"Why didn't you call and tell me that you where in the hospital? I would have been up there as fast as I could get." "Like I said. I was scared." I said calmly. "That is such bullshit Zariah." "You know what is bull shit Happy? The fact that you sent your 14 year old off to Ireland to live with a family that she didn't know. When she would have gone happily to Tacoma or to Uncle Jury's. Anywhere close to Charming. But not listening to her you sent her off to fucking Ireland. I was this close to death Happy" I said putting very little space between my pointer finger and my thumb. "Didn't listen to you? I tried to talk to you about it but you shut down. You did exactly what you did after JT died." Happy said getting angry. He flipped a box of tools off of a tool box. "You didn't tell me what was going on in your mind, You didn't tell me anything Zariah. What was I suppose to do?" "Be a dad for once in your life and listen to me. You always left to go and do this for the club and that for the club. When did you ever just sit down and listen to me? Once and that was while I was sitting in the cell at the police department. You where home maybe a month during a year dad. I didn't open up to you because you where never there!" I yelled. "I was there Zariah. You always knew that I was a phone call away, but never once did you call." Happy yelled before throwing a hammer at the garage pull down doors. I jumped as it hit with a big bang. "You never ever told me that. When I did call you where with a sweet butt or doing a job. I never did call you after the forth time you told me that. The last time I called you was the day JT died. I was going to tell you about me and Jax but what did you tell me? You told me 'I'm busy Zariah. We'll talk after I get back' You always told me that. I wrote down hours and hours of stuff that I needed to tell you about but you never ever came home, sat down and talked to me. Never dad! I finally just gave up on that. Said fuck it." I yelled. My throat starting to hurt from yelling and crying. "I'm sorry." Happy said. I opened one of the pull down doors and walked to the club house.

I walked to my room and sat down on my bed. I wiped off my face. I opened the letter that JT's lawyer gave me when I got back in Charming.

"_Dear Zariah, _

_If your reading this, then it means that I have been dead for sometime now. I left money in a safe in the club house. It's under your floor boards 3 steps from the right of your bed. With the money is some of my writing. Keep the writing. I want you to save most of that money, Leave enough to spend on you. That is no one else's money but yours. The combination to the safe is 1978, 1981, 1990. Be safe and happy my reading niece. _

_Love, JT" _

"Of course it would be our birth years. Only JT would have thought about that." I muttered softly. I stood on the right side of my bed and took 3 steps. I stepped on the little rug I had there. I lifted it up and found a little door. "Hey this could come in handy sometime" I said to myself. There was a knock on the door. I covered the door back up and put away the letter. "Come in" "Hey baby girl. Can we talk?" "Sure Gemma." I said sitting down on the bed. "Clay told me what you told him today, about JT's death and about us. JT knew about us, That's why he went up to Ireland. Now the club doesn't know about what really happened to JT. We need to keep it like that. If we don't, They'll murder Clay for killing a patch. Can we just keep it in-between us three until he steps down, If Jax knew what happened, he would kill Clay like that. That would cause blood spill between all of us. What you told Clay today never happened. Please lets just leave it at that" Gemma said. "Okay Gemma, but only because I don't want blood spilled any more then needed." I said. "Thanks baby girl." Gemma said. I smiled and nodded at her. I locked my door after she left and got the safe up and out of the hiding spot. I set it on my floor and opened it. I looked at the stacks and stacks of twenties, and fifties. I looked at the folder he had. _"The life and death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy lost their way"_ I set that back in the safe and closed it. I put it back where I found it and closed the hidden door. I covered it back up and went to find Jax. Its time for me to fix this relationship.

~Sons of Anarchy~

I walked in to Gemma's and Clays house. "Tara in here" Clay called from the kitchen. I sat at the table where he was. "What do you need Clay?" "It's Zariah, She threatened the club. I need you to take care of it." "Take care of it, Wait you mean, kill her?" "No Tara that will break my queens heart. I just need her to get roughed up a little bit. Look at it as revenge to what happened to your pretty face 3 years ago. You will have Jax all to your self, while she is recovering, by the time she is done, you can have a nice life with the last name Teller. Think you can handle doing this?" "Yeah I know I can" I said. Clay reached into his pocket and handed me at least 9 hundreds. "You do this right, There will be more then that" Clay said. "It was nice doing business with you" I said standing up and shaking his hand. Zariah will wish that she had never came back from Ireland.

~Sons of Anarchy~

"Why didn't you tell me that you where a virgin? I would've been nicer to you sweetheart" Jax said as I got out of the bathroom, freshly cleaned again. "Its fine, I wouldn't have wanted you to take me anyway else" I said softly. I pulled on a bra, underwear and some shorts. I laid next to Jax and cuddled up to him. Jax wrapped his arm around me. "You're not to sore are you?" Jax asked. "No. It didn't even hurt at all. Now the bite marks kind of hurt. But I like pain" I said softly looking up at him. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I kissed his cheek and laid my head back on his chest with a yawn. "Zariah?" "Yeah?" "Never cut your hair please. I like it this long" Jax said as he ran his fingers thru my hair. "Okay" I said. I yawned again. "Sleep darlin, you need it" Jax said. "I love you" "I love you more"

When I woke up it was dark outside. I was still tired but I needed to eat. I got up and pulled on one of Jax's SAMCRO shirt. I walked past the mirror. I stopped as I saw my neck. "6 bite marks Jackson. Seriously?" I asked myself. "Very Seriously baby" Jax said from the door. I smiled and walked over to him. He opened his arms and I wrapped mine around his waist. He kissed the top of my head and we walked out to the bar. I sat down and smiled at Piney and Bobby. "You want food don't you?" Bobby asked. "I won't lie about it Bobby, my stomach is a bottomless pit." "Yeah one that's filled with Jax babies" Tig said from the couch. "Not even ya douche. I wont get pregnant" I said "Just because you said so wont mean it wont happen. Lets see in 3 weeks how you're feeling then" Tig said. "I'm on birth control idiot. Jax put on a condom. So the risk of me getting pregnant is really low unless if the condom broke which it didn't or my birth control failed, which it didn't because I use it correctly." I said. Piney took a shot of tequila. Everyone got quiet then. "What all I said was the truth." I said. Bobby put a bowl of quick peach cobber in front of me and I downed that thing as If there was no tomorrow but it filled me up. "What time is it?" I asked. "1:42 in the morning" Tig said. I put my bowl in the sink. "Night guys" "Night" They all said. I went to my bedroom and jumped on the bed. I heard someone come in and turned off my light. Then climb in bed next to me. I cuddled up on to Jax's chest and fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Shooting lesson and Guns n Roses

**Chapter 6: I don't want to die. (My grave will never be filled, Its rather kill or be killed) **

I got up the next morning around 6 and started to clean the clubhouse. I put both of my headphones in and turned up my ipod all the way up. After I was done cleaning, I started to make pancakes. Midway through Gemma walked in. "Did you clean?" "Yeah" "Oh I missed you" she said. I smiled and flipped the pancakes.

I cleaned up the breakfast mess and went to my house. I unlocked the door. I walked in. It smelled like dust, and spoiled food. "Goodness dad, Couldn't have cleaned out the fridge could ya?" I muttered softly. I went to the kitchen and got out the cleaning supplies. I cleaned off the tables and chairs, The entertainment centers and the bathrooms. I unlocked Happy's room and went to clean in there. I did his laundry and vacuumed. I shampooed the carpets. Last was my room. I shampooed that. I went to my dresser. There was a note and my necklace that I put on JT's tombstone. " I KILL YOU BIKER SLUT!" The note read. I got out my phone and called the guys. I looked in my closet and under my bed. I shut my door and locked it. Pretty soon I heard the guys pull up. "Zariah?" Tig asked through the door. I opened it up and handed him the note. We walked out to the front room. Clay, Bobby, Chibs and Piney where sitting on the giant couch. Opie, Jax and Happy standing. I sat down on the small table that was in the front room. "You're not leaving with out a patched member, you understand?" Happy said. "Yeah" I said. "Come here" Happy said walking to his room. I followed. He opened up his gun safe and handed me a .45 gun. "You know how to shoot it?" "Nope, You never taught me" I said. "Come on, Lets go" He said

I got off of Hap's bike. He put down the kick stand and killed it.

I look out at the open field. "Stand with your legs spread apart, Let me kick your legs apart after you do" Happy said. I stood with my legs shoulder length apart. Happy kicked back my right leg and turned my foot so it was pointing a little at a angle. He turned my left foot ."Grab your gun and put it on safety" Happy ordered. I got the gun from my waistband and put it on safety. "Hold it how I showed you" Happy order. I did what he said. "Take off the safety" He said, getting in front of the gun. I took off the safety. "Remember what I told you?" "Breathe, relax, aim, squeeze and fire" I said calmly "Fire when you're ready" He said. I took a breathe in and out, relaxed, aimed right about his shoulder, Took a breath before I squeezed the gun and fired it. I didn't hit Happy's shoulder. I didn't even hit him. I exhaled and put the gun back on safety and pointed it to the ground. The guys clapped from behind me. I smiled and took a hand off the gun. "Put it back in your waist band. Your done firing it" Tig said. I put it back in the back of my jeans. "Come on lets go. That's your shooting lesson." Happy said. "Can I ride with Jax?" "Sure" I got on the back of Jax's bike. I made sure that my gun was covered by my gun and roses tank top and plain black pull over. I leaned in to Jax and wrapped my arms around him.

"My necklace was with the death threat. The one that is JT's dog tags and his wedding ring. I left that on his tombstone when I left for Belfast Jax" I said. "So they went by the graveyard, got your necklace, printed out a death threat then put it in here?" Jax asked. "Yes, exactly" I said sitting on my bed. "No one is going to touch you while you're here. Your safe." Jax said pulling me into a hug.

I woke up alone around 2 A.M. I got up and started to walk around. I didn't think about grabbing my gun or anything. I walked to kitchen. I got hit in the head and blacked out

~Sons Of Anarchy~

I left Zariah's house to go get something to eat. Since she didn't have any food in the fridge. I walked back in the house and went to the kitchen. The light was on. "Zariah must of gotten up and got a glass of water" I thought to myself. I put the stuff in the fridge and went to the bedroom. She wasn't in there. "Zariah?" I said loud enough to be heard through the whole house. No reply. I checked room by room and she wasn't here. I looked out the window and her car was there. I went back to the bedroom. There was a note on the dresser. "I warned her to leave, Now she will pay" It said. "Fuck" I said calling Happy.

"She was here when I left, I called Clay and he came over and sat in the front room. When I came back both of them where gone" I told Happy. "All we have to do is find her. I don't care who was the last one to be here. She's dead. Both of you are dead Jax." Happy said. "She won't be dead. Remember she broke Tara's cheek with two punches. Just imagine what she can do when she is mad" I said. "She could kill somebody with as much anger she has built up, that ass chewing yesterday wasn't nothing." Happy said. "She could be a sick twisted killer" "She lived with me for 11 years." "Who would take her?" "I don't know brother but we are going to find her." I looked around the house again. I walked into the kitchen and stopped as I spotted something on the floor. Blood.

Who ever took Zariah, is going to die. "Jax, Tig just called. Pierce is gone" Happy said

~Sons of Anarchy~

When I came to it, I tried to rub my eyes but my hands where tied and so where my feet. I realized that I was in a chair. "Well look who is coming back to reality" Tara said. "Aye that she is" Pierce said. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want you to leave, Pierce wants you back in Ireland with him. With you back in Ireland, You will be gone and Jax will be mine again" Tara said. "Jax was never yours. If I am correct he just used you to keep me off his mind" I said bitterly. Tara hit me, not with her hand, of course, she hit me with a frying pan. I moved my hands up, Oh they are stupid I thought to my self as I felt a very sharp edge. I moved my hands up and down some but not much. "What, scared to hit me with your hands?" I asked. Pierce, being the dumbass that he is, punched me. "Are you going to talk down to me again?" "I wasn't talking down to you, I was talking to Tara" I said. I moved my hands up some more cutting the rope more. Tara slapped me. "Hitting her Baby isn't doing anything, lets use plan B" Pierce said. I looked at both of them. I saw Pierce pull out a knife. I got scared more then I already was. "Oh you remember this don't you, Red hot, the smell of burning skin. The screaming?" Pierce asked. I nodded. He smiled as he heated it up. After he did he ripped off my shirt and slowly put ran it from hip to hip. I screamed but Tara covered my mouth. The smell of burning skin filled the air. She let go of my jaw. "I'm going to go to the club house. Stay here, Let her sleep" Tara said. She left and Pierce fell asleep on the little couch that was there. I fell asleep shortly after, in to much pain to try to escape.

~Sons of Anarchy~

We had Juice track Peirce's phone. We where about to leave when Tara pulled in to the garage. "We will wait for you. Just see what she wants and make her leave." Clay said.

I nodded. I walked over to the cutlass. "What's up Tara?" "I'm pregnant, my birth control must've failed. I'm sorry Jax" "There is no way your pregnant. I used a condom every time." "No Jax you didn't. You where drunk and we had well mind blowing sex and you didn't cover up. I haven't slept with anyone else. Its yours" Tara said with tears in here eyes. "What am I going to do about my college stuff Jax, I just can't throw that away" She said. "Hey we will talk about this later. Right now I have to leave to find Zariah." I said. "Why do you waste your time with her. Specially now, after I just told you that I'm pregnant. Your going to have a family. You need to let her go.I can't believe I would lie to you just to make you stop seeing her. I'm not pregnant but Zariah, She's dead and filled with Pierce cum" Tara said "You got to leave. Now" I said. She drove out of the lot and took off. We followed.

We pulled up at a old abandoned house. Happy, Tig, and I went in the front. Bobby, Juice and Clay went in the back. "Jax, Tara's cutlass is here and there is a lot of blood on the floor" Juice said. I didn't wait any longer, I kicked in the door and held my gun up. I checked 2 out of the 3 rooms that where their. "Jax, in here" Happy said. I walked in to a small room. There was Zariah, pale, tied up to a chair, I saw Pierce and Tara laying with bullets already in them. "I didn't want to make them suffer, I just wanted to kill them right then. Sorry Jax" "I don't care about them. Lets have someone bring the van and get Zariah. Her chest is moving but very small movements." I said calmly, I went to go and cover her up so she wasn't just sitting in her bra but I noticed burn marks, fresh. "Hang on Zariah, We'll get you to the hospital just hang on" I said. I cut the rope from behind her so she could move her arms. I did the same to her feet. I tried to pick her up but as I moved her she screamed. "Don't move me" She yelled. She let her head fall and I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It hurts" she said softly. "Chibs is here with the van" "Stretcher made out of a blanket. Juice and Tig on one side, Me and Happy on the other?" I asked. "We cant pick her up with out her screaming out in pain, since she is already laid out then lets just do that." Clay said. I got a blanket, holded it in half long ways. Happy and I transferred her from the chair to the stretcher. We carried her out to the van and very easily put her in.

~Sons of Anarchy~

The hospital stitched up the cut/ burn. I'm going to have a scar but their letting me go home. I laid down in Jax's truck as he drove me back to my house.

We walked in and Happy was sitting on the couch. It has been a rough 12 hours and I want to sleep. "Jax, I'm going to go sleep." "Remember baby don't sleep on your stomach." "I won't"

When I woke up it was around 8 A.M the next day. I got up and found my lace up jeans. I pulled them on and lace them up from foot to hip and did the same on the other side, I pulled on a big button up shirt and went to the kitchen. "Should I jump your ass for being out of bed, or be glad that your independent?" Happy asked. "Independent would make me happy" I said before looking for food. I settled for a pot pie and put it in the microwave. "If Jax saw you out of bed he will make you go and lay back down. But he isn't up so I wont make you go lay down" Happy said leaning against the counter. I sat up on the counter and he patted my thigh. "It wouldn't matter cause I wouldn't listen." I said messing with the tape that was holding on my birth control patch. "He loves you more then you know kid, you know that right?" Happy asked. "Yeah I know. I love him too. Can I tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not anyone even club members" I said. "Yeah kid, what ever you say will be between you and me. Won't leave this kitchen" Happy said. "Uncle JT gave me money, and I mean a lot of money. But I need to get it out of the club house somehow with out it getting noticed. How would I do that?" "Well how much is there?" "I don't know, all I know is that there are 4 huge stacks of money, all in twenties and fifties." "Ok where is it? I can get it out" "Its in my floor boards, under my rug on the right . The combination is 1978-1981-1990. Leave the paper in there and close it and put it back under the floor boards and cover it up. I will help pay for grandma's meds." "You leave her meds to me, I won't use your money that JT left you for it." "I'll use my money the way I want to. Plus I'm 18, I can go and pick up her meds and pay for them." I got my pot pit out and ate it. Jax came out and stood inbetween my legs and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me. "Your suppose to be in bed, no tight clothes on baby." Jax said sleepy. His sleepy voice is pretty sexy. "I know. Come on lets go back to bed." I said getting off the counter and taking his hand. We walked back to my room. I got out of the jeans after Jax shut my door and pulled on some sweats. I cuddled up Jax.

We spent the day in bed watching movies. I counted my stitches. 386 of them. Jax fell asleep while I read. I looked up stuff on my laptop when Jax woke up. "What you doing darlin?" He asked. "Looking for a giant ass dog. How was your nap?" "Good since your boobs make the greatest pillow" He said looking up at me. I smiled. He smiled back. "What type of dog where you looking into?" "English Mastiff that will sleep at the end of the bed, check on me in the shower, and if I have a kid it will protect it like its own." I said. Jax smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. He put my laptop off on my desk and put himself in the push up position over me. "Hey baby" I said smiling at him. "Hey darlin" he said. I smiled and kissed him.

I got out of my shower. I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walked out back to my bed room. I fell asleep with me in Jax's arms

2 weeks later.

Since last week when ever I hugged any of the guys I could tell that they smoked. Jax didn't smell like cig smoke to much but he did smell like it. My boobs have been more sensitive too. My hips got a little bit wider cause I can barely fit into my baggy jeans that didn't use to fit me, so today Gemma is picking me up to go shopping in Lodi.

At the mall We got me some more jeans, I mostly got basketball shorts and tank tops.

"Gemma?" "Yeah baby girl?" "What are the early signs of pregnancy?" "Well spotting, stronger sense of smell, hunger, using the bathroom more, boobs get sensitive, and sometimes morning sickness. Do you think that you're pregnant?" Gemma asked. "Yeah I think so." "Come on, lets get back to Charming." Gemma said, On the way out of Lodi Gemma stopped at a Wal-Mart and we got every single pregnancy test that they had. "There is no way I could go to the bathroom this much Gem." I said. She got a 24 case of water and a 12 pack of sprite. "Now you will" Gemma said.

We drove home. I sat in the passenger seat quietly. We pulled up to Gemma's. She walked me to the bathroom and left me alone with the 2 bags of pregnancy test. 16 out of 18 came out…..

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect to get the out come of chapter 5 like I did. Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions or want to see anything in the story please message me and I will see if I can fit it in to the story. The link to the picture in this story is on my profile, Please continue to R&R. **


	7. Hurt

Chapter 7: Hurt

16 out of 18 came out positive. I walked out of the bathroom. "Well?" Gemma said "I'm pregnant." "Are you going to tell Jax. Happy is going to kill him." "Exactly. That's why when I tell Jax and Happy. You have to keep this between us." "Okay I will" Gemma promised. Gemma dropped me off at home. I walked in, surprised that the house was empty. I walked to my room and locked the door. I got out JT's letters.

"_Gemma's always been stronger then me. I loved her for that but as I lost my way she found hers. She moved closer to Clay, ran deeply committed to the club. She became more of the woman I married I've become less the man The death of our love is my failing, not hers _

_I love you more then you could ever know. I did anything to be with you, everyday it becomes more clear that I don't belong here. I'm certain now that Gemma and Clay are together, They barely try to hide it from me. Gemma hates my apathy, she hates all of me. Her chills are terrifying, I know my days are numbered Mo. And when these letters stop you can be certain that my death will come at the hands of my wife and best friend. At least my sweet Thomas will never suffer my life. I miss him so much. I only pray that Jackson finds a different path. He already reminds me so much of my self " _

I got up and pulled out my bottom drawer on my dresser. I lifted up some notebooks and put the letters in there. I laid down and went to sleep.

~Sons of Anarchy~

I pulled into the club house. I found Clay in the garage. "Can I have a word with you?" I asked. "Is it really needed?" "Yes" I walked into the chapel and sat down in Tig's chair. "You know that Zariah is a threat to SAMCRO because of what she knows" Clay said. "I know that's what I'm here to talk about. We need to have her leave Charming, If Jax finds out the truth, It will rip this club apart." "Plan A didn't work. Tara told him" Clay said. "You hired Tara to get rid of Zariah? You could have hurt my grandbaby Clay." I said. "She's pregnant? Great now she is a bigger threat to the club. I will think of a way to get her to leave." "I'll do it. I will make her leave." I said quickly. "If your plan doesn't work Gem, then we go to my plan" Clay said.

I pulled up to Cara-Cara. Luann said that she could help me with the Zariah problem. She has a new girl named Ima. I walked in and found Luann sitting in a chair watching a film being made. Her porn business was becoming a hit. "So where is she?" I asked. "Ima is my new girl. She made two movies already and we sold them out. She also has a thing for Jax" Luann said. "Get her" I said. "IMA! Come here" Luann yelled. Out came walking a big boob brown headed with blonde highlights big lipped Ima came walking out. "Is this her?" Ima asked. "Your job is to sleep with Jax every night, Until I say so. You will be a sweet butt for him and just for him. Got it" I asked. "Yeah" I walked out after giving Luann some money. Ima followed me back to the club house.

~Sons of Anarchy~

Its been a week since I found out that I been pregnant. Its been one more week that Jax and Happy don't know about it. I have to leave to start my courses at UNM. Happy hasn't gotten my cash from the club house so I'm going to go and get it. "Hey kid, Finish packing yet?" Happy asked. "Nah not yet, I'm here to get some things from my room that's here" I said grabbing my backpack from the Challenger. "Okay I'll be home tonight, What do you want for dinner?" "I'll take care of dinner. It will be done before you get home." I said walking in to the club house. "Hey Zariah." Opie said. "Hey Op. Jax here?" "Yeah he is in his room, Want me to go get him?" "No I'll go and see him after I get some stuff from my room." I walked to my room. I shut and locked the door. I went to the safe and got it out. I opened it up and put the money and JT's book. I packed up my extra clothes that where there and then walked to Jax's room. I opened the door. There was a naked Jax on the bed smoking a cigarette. I looked around the room. There was some chick clothes in there. I look at Jax with a wonder look on my face. His bathroom door opened and out came a sweet butt. I looked at him and then walked away. "What's wrong Zariah?" Opie and Gemma asked. "Ask your son and VP" I said storming out of club house.

~Sons of Anarchy~

"You go see if she is okay? I'll go talk to my son" I said. Opie nodded and walked out. I walked to my sons room. "Leave Ima" I said. She got her heels and left. "What where you thinking? She is a good girl Jackson. You probably just ruined your chance of seeing your child. I might never get to known my grandchild now." "I was thinking I would tap a sweet butt that's what I was thinking. Grandchild? Mom what are you talking about?" "She is pregnant Jax. She has been for probably a month now. I hope you can fix it before she leaves for college." I said before going and finding Clay.

"The plan worked. Zariah is leaving." I said. "It doesn't look like it. She's been sitting here talking to Op." Clay said, He looked at me. "What. She hasn't told yet, she probably won't tell. She loves this club more then Jax. Why would she hurt it?" I asked. "She's Happy's kid, We can trust her. But she says anything about JT's death again. I'm killing her. Grandkid or not." Clay said softly. I nodded.

~Sons of Anarchy~

Opie followed me outside to my challenger. "Zariah what did Jax do?" Opie asked. "He slept with that porn slut Opie. He hasn't been over for a week and now I know why. Did you know about this?" "No I had no idea about it. I've been staying at my place." "I was coming here to get something from my room and tell Jax that I was leaving tomorrow for my college stuff and I find out this. Opie this isn't fair. I haven't had sex with no one else but him but I guess what ever happens on a run stays on a run, even here in Charming right?" "No, Zariah, that shit only applies to out of town runs." Opie said. "Does he even love me Op or am I just the annoying 18 year old he can't get rid of?" "He loves you Zariah. He loves you a lot. He just doesn't think sometimes. He doesn't think of the out comes of his choices." "I'm pregnant Opie. I was going to come back before I was due so Jax could see his child be born. But now I'm not so sure." "Does Jax know?" "No but you can do what ever. I don't care anymore." I said opening my car door and sitting in the seat. Ima came walking out. She got in her car and left. Soon after Gemma came out and walked to Clay. "I'm going to go talk to Jax. Okay? Stay here, Drink something. Relax. Don't stress about this." Opie said walking to the club house. I sat in my car and waited. "Hey kid, what are you still doing here?" Happy asked. "Dad before I tell you this, promise me that you won't go and kill Jax." I said softly, "I promise child now tell me" Happy said. "I'm pregnant." I said looking at the ground instead of my 6 ft 4 father. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would have been safe." Happy said. "I was safe dad. I've been using my birth control correctly." I said. "Your birth control thing does say not to put tape over it. As in duct tape." He said. "Oh well I haven't read that thing in a while. Haven't felt the need to." I said. Jax and Opie came out. Jax had a busted lip. They walked over to us. "When where you going to tell me?" Jax asked. "Today that's why I went into your room" I said softly suddenly shy. "So what are we going to do about my 18 year old baby being pregnant?." Happy asked "She made me do it" Jax said. "How did I make you do it. It was just as much as your choice as it was mine" I said. "Out of the two of us, who was the virgin?" He asked. Jax hugged me. I hugged him back "Go shower babe, you smell like cheap pussy. Then come to my house." I said kissing him. He kissed me back. "We will talk when I get home." Happy said. "Yes sir" I said

I set the table for dinner. Opie, Jax and Happy where coming over. First time Opie would be over. Jax stood behind me with his arms around my waist. I started to cook hamburgers on the grill. I was making jalapeño poppers wrapped in bacon when Happy and Opie pulled up. It was a extremely nice evening. I had all the windows opened and the front door open with the screen shut. I washed off my hands and got beer out for the guys. I slide the pan of jalapeño poppers in the oven.

I sat at the table after Jax and Opie left. "Did you think about how this would effect your future?" Happy asked. "Yeah I did. I thought about it since I found out last week" I said. "And?" "And what?" "What are you going to do about college and the baby?" "I was thinking about changing over to online colleges. It would be easier when the baby gets here" I said. "You sure about this?" Happy asked. "Positive" "Okay that's what's going to happen. You start your classes before that baby comes." "Yes sir" "Did you make a doctors appointment for the baby yet?" "Gemma did yesterday. I asked her too, I have one Friday at 3" I said standing up and stretching. "Okay. Jax going?" "Yes he is" I said. "Night kid" "Night dad"

I called Jax over. I sat on the porch and waited. He pulled up and parked his bike next to my challenger. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. He smelled great. "Can we go get ice cream?" I asked. "Yeah" He said. We walked to his bike. I got my helmet on and waited for Jax. I got on after him.

I sat next to Jax at Dairy Queen sipping a cherry malt. "So what are you thinking about. I mean your college classes starts in two weeks. Are you still going to New Mexico?" Jax asked. "I was thinking about it but I don't want anything to happen to me or the baby when I'm at college." I said. "So what are you going to do?" "I don't know. Probably just don't start it until the baby is old enough where I can sit down and not worry about getting up every thirty minutes while you're at work and then I fall behind on my classes" "Gemma will be more then happy to keep the baby while your doing classes." He suggested. "No cause I know I will want out child close to one of us. They will be attached to my hip for a while." "What do you think about Able for a boy?" Jax asked. "I love it. Rylan Faith for a girl?" I asked sipping on the malt "Love it" Jax said before kissing my cheek. "Come on, Lets get you two home."

~Sons Of Anarchy~

I sat on the porch steps waiting for Jax and Zariah to get home. They pull up and I stand up. Jax and Zariah stop as they get in front of me. "You better take care of Zariah and that baby. If not you better go nomad and marry a doctor or some shit like that." I said. "I'm not going anywhere" He replied pulling Zariah close. I nodded my head and walked back to my room.

~Sons of Anarchy~

I watched as Zariah pulled off her jeans and t shirt and pull on her shorts, staying in her bra. I turned off the lights as she climbed in to bed. I laid down beside her. She smiled up at me. I smiled back. I rubbed her stomach calmly. I traced her scar. She put her hand by mine. I grabbed in and intertwined our fingers together.

I woke up to my arm being tossed back over on me and Zariah running to the bathroom. "The fuck" I muttered to myself. Happy comes out of his room. "You want to deal with that?" Happy asked. "I'll go and put her hair up but I don't do morning sickness" I said. "Call Gemma" He said walking to the kitchen. I walked into the bathroom. "Zariah, baby do you want me to put your hair up?" I asked. "Yeah" She said. I got a hair tie pulled her hair up in a bun. It wasn't that pretty but it was out of her face. "Jax?" She said while I was walking away. "Yeah?" "Call Gemma" She said before puking again.

~Sons of Anarchy~

I walked in to Happy's house. He was sitting at the table drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. He looked at me. "Well, Where is she?" I asked. "Bathroom." Happy said. I walked to the bathroom. Jax was sitting at the wall before the door. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. "I don't do well with morning sickness. That's why you're here" He said smiling that Teller smile. I walked into the bathroom and Zariah was lying on the floor with a wet wash cloth on her eyes and forehead. "Here eat these baby girl" I said getting out the rice cakes and handing them to her. "Food doesn't sound good. When will this stop?" "In a few weeks. You're 3 weeks now so in about 10 weeks." "Ugh. Tell Jax that I blame him." She says before standing up and taking the rice cakes. She brushes her teeth and walks out. Jax stands up and takes her hand. "Babe I love you but you suck at putting up my hair" she said before walking to her bedroom with Jax following her. She shut the door.

I sat at the kitchen table with Happy as Jax and Zariah where in her room. "So what do you think about all of this?" "It's crazy. I only had her back for a few weeks and now she is dealing with morning sickness and pretty soon a crying baby." Happy said. "I think that they both should've waited. At least untill she was done with college but everything happens for a reason right?" I asked. "Yeah this reason was a broken condom and Zariah not reading her birth control info." Happy said. Jax came out and got a bowl of dry cheerios and went back to Zariah's room.

Pretty soon Zariah was back in the bathroom getting sick again. Jax came out and sat on the couch. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked. "Pregnancy" We both replied. He turns and looks at us and flips as off. "Hey don't do that. They're telling the truth" Zariah said as she sat next to him.

The next few weeks where going fine, Morning sickness barely showed up. Jax was starting to act strange again. I was getting stuff for the baby. I went to the club house to find Gemma since she wasn't at home. I pulled in and saw the cutlass. I parked next to the garage. Unser pulled in after me. "Zariah, Where is your dad at?" Unser asked me. "He isn't here. He is up in Tacoma getting grandma her meds. Why?" "He is under arrest for the murder of Pierce O'Connell." Unser said. "I'll call him and make sure he gets here" I said. I walked away and called Happy. "What kid?" "You need to come back. Unser is here. Your wanted for the murder of Pierce." I said. "I'll be home in a few hours." "Ok love you" "Love you too kid" Happy said. I snapped my phone shut and put it in my back pocket. "He will be here in a few hours. Hang out. Want some coffee and donuts?" I asked. "Coffee will be fine" He said. I walked into the club house and made Unser some coffee. Tara walked out with her hand intertwined with Jax's. I went back to making Unser's coffee, knowing that Jax hasn't spotted me yet. I heard Tara giggle. I turned to walk out and Jax was sucking on her neck. I shook my head and went to give Unser his coffee.

I sat and talked with Unser. Happy pulled in. "Let me talk to him for a few minutes please?" I asked. "You have 5" Unser said. I walked over as Happy put his helmet on his handle bars. "Give me your gun" I said. Happy reached into his cut and handed me his gun. I put it in my waist band. "How long do you think you will be in there for?" I asked. "10 years if I do good behavior." Happy said. "Do that please. I don't think I could handle 15 years and you not knowing your grandchild." I said as my eyes watered up. "Come here kid" Happy said. I gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'll be fine, okay. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." he said. I nodded. "David Lowman your under arrest for the murder of Peirce O'Connell. Please put your hands behind your back" Unser said. I pulled away from Happy after I kissed him on the cheek. Happy but his hands behind his back. Everyone looked on from the club house and the garage. "Be good kid. Take care of yourself." "I will daddy" I said trying to fight back the tears. Clay came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "He will be fine Zariah." "I know Clay. I know" I said. I wiped the tears away. I looked as Unser drove away.

I walked back to the club house. Tara smirked at me. "Hey baby you okay?" Jax asked putting his arm around me. I shook off his arm and faced him. "Did you have sex with Tara?" "Why would you think that?" "She's here Jax. I saw you sucking on her neck." "Yeah" Jax said. I knew he did but it still hurt that he admitted it. I stepped back a few steps. "Zariah?" Jax said stepping closer. I shook my head no and stepped back more. "Stay away from me. You promised Happy that you aren't going any where that you would take care of our kid. I'll call you when I'm in labor. I'll be in Tacoma if you need me. " I said. "Zariah you can't do this." Jax said. "Why Jackson? Because I found out your dirty little secret? I don't have any reason to stay here now. My dad is in jail. Why stay here?" I asked. "Because that's my child you have in your stomach. That's why" "I'm leaving Jax." I said before walking to my car and driving away.

I packed up everything in the house. I sold my challenger for a truck. I lifted the couch up when Opie and Tig pulled up. "Want some help?" Opie asked. "Sure" I said. Opie helped me lift the couch in the bed of the truck, The 2 beds where the last things to get loaded up. I put the packed boxes in the bed of the truck. "So if we ever go up to Tacoma, can we go and visit?" Tig asked. "Of course. My door will always be open for you guys." I said locking the house. "I'm going to miss your cooking Z" Opie said. "I'm going to miss you too Opie. You're still my favorite big brother." I said. "I'm your only big brother." Opie said hugging me. "Exactly." I said hugging him back. "Take care of that baby. Its SAMCRO royalty" Tig said hugging me. "Always Tiger" I said hugging him back. "We're going to follow you out of California. Is that okay?" Opie asked. "Yeah" I said. I got in the truck and backed out of the driveway. Tig and Opie followed me, Pretty soon all of SAMCRO where behind me. Including Tara on Jax's bike and Gemma on Clay's. When I stopped for gas before California state line the Tacoma charter pulled up. Everyone from SAMCRO hugged me but Jax and Tara. Tara was showing off her crow tattoo to the Tacoma charter. I got back in my truck and Jax tapped on the window. "What?" I asked. "I'll be up there every few weeks to see how you're doing. Just remember you can come home when you need to. I fucked up. Not you. I love you Zariah" Jax added "Yeah I know" I said. Jax kissed my cheek and got back on his bike. I waved off SAMCRO and left with the Tacoma charter. I'll be better here.

**To be continued **

**Authors note: Okay guys here is the last chapter of The Tacoma killer gets a daughter. Look for the next one called "****I loved you then, I love you now " ****in two weeks. Thanks for the reviews on this one. **

**Preview of ****I loved you then, I love you now **

There was no doubt that I was ready for parenthood. There was also no doubt that my child was also Jax Tellers with that light blue eyes and dirty blond hair. There was no want for Jax to be here, sleep next to me, to be involved in his child's life more then he already is. Sure my baby gets to see her father every few weeks. But since he has Able, a child he had with Windy a.k.a druggie whore, he has been head over heels with his children. I loved him then, I love him now. I just hope we will be able to fix this so my child can see mommy and daddy together.

**I loved you then, I love you now, coming August 10, 2012 **


End file.
